water-chan : a Juvia x Haru SHORT :)
by MinSugaBTS420
Summary: "Haru-kun, what do you want to do after you graduate?" She asked, looking up at him from where her head rested on his bare chest. And looking down into her dark blue eyes, he was sure. "I want to become a water mage, Juvia." RATED M FOR CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND LATER CHAPTERS.


_**Proud to be the first one to post a Fairy Tail x Free! crossover :)**_

 _ **This has been rolling around in my head for weeks, and when I met Todd Haberkorn -both Natsu & Haru's voice actor- this short was born. **_

_**A big thanks to Juvia for having a body made of water ;P**_

 _ **AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

 _ **-J**_

* * *

 _He couldn't sleep._

 _Yeah, it was normal for him to wake up in the middle of the night, but lately, Haruka Nanase had know idea why he kept staying awake._

 _With a sigh, he pulled himself out of bed, and walking to the bathroom down the hall, he was already untying the drawstring of his pajama pants._

 _Haru lived alone. It was common knowledge to all of his friends, they just didn't exactly know how it was possible._

 _After all, he'd told them his parents were dead way back when they were in elementary school, but that was before his Grandmother died, and sixteen year old Haru was all that was left of the Nanase family._

 _And that was half true, he figured, getting into the bathtub as it filled the rest of the way up around him._  
 _He'd never known his father, only seen him in pictures, and his mother…_

 _She was a mage. From Fiore, a country in a place she'd called Earthland._

 _He could still remember watching her do the dishes when he was little, the way she would move her hands and make the water rise up into the air, and form itself into different shapes, just to watch him smile up at her._

 _He felt himself smirk at the memory, but it was bittersweet._

 _His mother had gone back to her world, and left him here._

 _Closing his eyes, Haru tried not to think about it._

 _He focused on the water, still now that he'd turned off the faucet, and the comfort he seemed to draw from it._

 _But it was only a few moments later, as a tear slipped down his cheek and into the bathtub, the water he craved turned into something else._

 _A girl, laying in his arms, the rest of her curvy, and very naked, body settled perfectly between his legs._

 _Haru's eyes went wide. The one time he forgot his swimsuit._

 _The girl, whose hair was blue, cut at her shoulders and spiky, was pulling his naked chest closer to her._

 _He couldn't believe this was real. But then again, it could be magic._

 _He'd seen that with his own eyes, but this? He didn't have a damn clue._

 _She shifted, and Haru blushed as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to hide her ample breasts from his view. Like that would help his situation any._

 _He froze as she arched her back against his chest, essentially pressing her bobs into his hands, and let out the sexiest sound he'd ever heard in his life._

 _"Haru-kun…"_

 _He stared at her as she went back to sleeping peacefully, but this time, he didn't shy away from touching her. Careful not to wake her, he made sure she would be comfortable, and covered somewhat, lying back against his chiseled chest._

 _She knew who he was… but who was she? She was the water in his tub until a few minutes ago._

 _"Water-chan…" he whispered into her soft, damp blue hair at the top of her head, catching a glimpse of her smile. A strange feeling swelled in his chest, knowing that even in her sleep, she liked the name he gave her._

 _Closing his eyes again, Haru held her close._

* * *

Makoto couldnt forget the first time all school year that he hadn't found his best friend in his tub.

He never really could never wrap his head around why Haru spent so much time in his bathtub.

He knew he liked the water, more than the average swimmer, but was it really enough to spend every damn morning - and probably nights, too, now that he thought about it - in a bathtub full of it? And in his bathing suit?

Makoto shook his head, walking the steps up to Haru's house at the top part of the street.

It was earlier than usual, a few hours before they usually walked to school together, but Coach Sasabe had asked them him to stop by early to help set up the swim lanes in the new Iwatobi SC Returns. They were opening any day now, and the brunette thought having two helpers would be better than one. Haru would be up for it, as long as he could swim afterwards.

But as he stood at Haru's front door, hand raised to knock before he rang the loud chiming bell, Makoto stopped and listened carefully to a faint sound he thought he heard.

It was a girl… and she was definitely inside Haru's house.

No, there's no way… He thought as he decided to go around back, like he usually did.

"Haru?" He called, knocking and opening the sliding back door that led to the main hallway of Haru's house.

The bathroom door was closed, but when he knocked on it, he was sure he heard a girl in there with his best friend let out a surprised squeal, before Haru chuckled under his breath.

"Hey, Haru? Coach wanted us to come by the club." Makoto called, but was too shocked for words when Haru pulled the door open, stepping out into the hall wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips.

"We're allowed to swim now, right?" he deadpanned as usual, and Makoto held himself back from peeking into the bathroom as he answered, "Uh, yeah, but, Haru? Was there someone in the tub with you just now?"

"Oh." He replied, glancing towards the door as he said, "Yeah, I forgot. This is my only clean towel, and Water-chan doesn't have any clothes. Would you, like, turn around a sec?"

"HARU!"

A bluenette, clinging to the doorframe to only show her face, smiled as she looked at the dark haired swimmer closer to her and asked, "Is everything okay, Haru-kun? Juvia has to go back soon…"

Haru frowned, but raised a hand to push a spiky blue lock behind her ear.

"Makoto."

The brunette had been in staring at Juvia the entire time, like she was some crazy hallucination.

He snapped out of it, almost jumping out of his skin at Haru's voice.

"Can you wait outside?"

* * *

 ** _More where that came from! Review! :D_**


End file.
